Multi-touch devices may utilize various types of touch detection technology for detecting touch inputs, such as detecting electrical capacitance, detecting electrical resistance, optically detecting touches, etc. When a touch input is directed to the surface of the device, the touch input is detected and reported based on changes to the electrical capacitance, electrical resistance, or optical parameters of the device. However, it may be challenging to increase the resolution in such systems in a cost-effective manner without compromising responsiveness.